Current optical transmission systems use discrete packaging resulting in increased size, weight, and power (swap); and cost. Reliability and performance may also be less than desirable. A system, for example, that uses an optical fiber, optical and electronic components may be relatively expensive based upon integration cost among technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,800 is directed to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board in which optical waveguides are formed for transmitting optical signals together with electrical signals. The optical waveguide includes a cladding, a core embedded in the cladding that transmits optical signals, and a wiring pattern embedded in the cladding that transmits electrical signals. The wiring pattern may be embedded in the cladding by forming the wiring pattern on a separate carrier layer, stacking and pressing the cladding onto the carrier layer, and then removing the carrier layer.